Jungle world
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: It's an original idea about a boy raised in the jungle by wolves and returns to human civilization with a heram of humans and his sister.
1. Preview

**This is an idea for a anime show but we'll see how it plays as a fanfic story. Fair warning this is for adults or young teens**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story may include nudity, but that's like one of those animes that has it but don't worry I'm not doing details. And I'm being authentic to the world in which this story is, and it's an original story of an anime series idea. And the animals don't talk in this story.**

The year 1999, in New York City in a hospital a black haired woman is giving birth, outside in a waiting room a man with blond hair man, sits patiently hoping his wife and child will be fine. 2 hours pass till finally the baby was born. As the nurse cleans the infant, it shows it's a boy. The nurse says to the doctor: "Doctor, it's a boy." The doctor exits the room to tell the father.

Inside the waiting room the doctor walks to the father and says: "Sir, you have a son. Would you like to meet him?" The father, walks to see his wife and new born son. The man is named Will, and his wife's name is Martha. As he walks in to see his wife holding in her arms. Will asks: "Should we tell Jenny about her new born baby brother or should we surprised her?" Martha says: "Call her, she should let her see her little brother Charley." Will questions: "Charley?" They agree to the name.

In London their five year older daughter Jenny who's taking a broad in school from in money she inherited from her Grandfather who died after she was born.

Three days pass, they save enough money on both raising their baby and their vacation, working hard in their careers so they can travel to India. Meanwhile in London Charley's older sister Jenny she's five years older than him she's a short blond haired girl, wearing a standard London school uniform for preschool along with her friends Saavni a Hindu girl with a long black pony tail, an is a year older than her wearing a standard uniform/Hindu cloths. Denise a African American girl who is Jenny's age, who wears the vest tied around her waist. Akiko is a high spirited, and skippy Japanese girl who dresses the Same way as Denise as for younger sister Hirushi who's with their parents in a London apartment, her name is Haruhi who is two weeks older than Charley but is the same age in a way.

The university dorms Jenny reeves a package from her parents is an America shirt, and a picture of her parents and new born brother. Jenny shows the picture to her friends. Denise: "Ho, he's so cute!" Akiko agrees: "That's true, he's like my sister when she was born."

In three weeks Will, Martha, and and Charley traveled to India and have spent days in India. On their last day before they return to America, but before they could leave they decide to take a boat trip.

Will asks his wife: "You sure you're alright to go on a boat trip?" Martha responds: "Yes I've always wanted a to take a trip in an Indian boat." So the boat set sail down river till they came upon rapids, and Charley begins to cry. Will tries his control the boat but the current is too strong, till finally it crashes, the baby survived but his parents weren't so lucky dead on impact.

As the infant washes up shore, he wailed for 10 minuets till a pack of wolves found him, instead of eating him, they took him to their den, where he moves to play with the wolf cubs, and around his neck is a necklace with a local with a picture of his mother and father.

The news travels from India to London where Jenny receives the news about her parent's death. She took her cloths off, and ran to the shower to wash away her tears as she cried for hour and a half.

Back in India Charley suckles on the tit of the female wolf. She licks him, as one of her own, and named him Kimbo in the wolf language. While the wolf cubs loved him, one among them, a black fur wolf cub on the other hand didn't like him at all even started biting him in a non-playful way, Kimbo cries in pain, the mother wolf licks the wounds. The black wolf was then punished by the father, and so he was scared by having his left hind toe bitten off.

Later that night, as akimbo continued to suckle on wolf milk, black wolf known as Zakon, watched in anger and in pain, and blaming Kimbo his own mistake.

Two years pass, Kimbo runs on two legs with his wolf family naked for being too young to think to wear anything. As he continues to follow his wolf mother only to trip, then begins to cry. Mother wolf turns to her adopted child and lowers to his level, he grabs her by the neck to be given a helping hand the same way a human parent holing its child's hand. As Kimbo's adopted family walks to a watery hole. As the wolves drink the water, Kimbo dose the same, only due to his tounge being not long enough then starts to suck it instead of licking in the water.

In London as Jenny and her friends Saavni, Denise, Akiko and her sister Harushi all are in the school dorm shower together. As the girls fool around Jenny says: "Tomorrow's the anniversary of my family's death. You guys wanna come with me to pay respect?" Saavni responds: "Sure, but if you wanna pay respect go to India but than again the trip is expensive and would get in the way of our school work, you know what never mind." Denise: "She's right. I'd better wait, till after graduation." Akiko says: "Hey guys do you know, the baby's body wasn't found?" Hirushi: "Yeah, it could be possible that he, survived and was raised by a local family." Jenny says: "I would hope but there's no way." Denise says to give Jenny hope: "But there could be, I mean my granddaddy toiled me, 'if you believe in only the bad and never the good, your life will be hopeless'." Jenny smiles thinking there could be hope.

14 years pass, Kimbo grown strong and fast and agel. He's gain the strength 5 men, but in the jungle his strength is normal boy. He now wears a animal skin loincloth, that stretches from his waist to his knees and long black hair, that stretches to his shoulders. His loincloth is made of rabbit skins, and so are made of his animal skin shoes.

Over the years he's made stone weapons from a knife to spear. His skills have helped him hunt, got more kills than his wolf brothers and sisters. Often he helps wounded wolves, one time his wolf mother was injured, and he licks her wounds to help. One time, one of his wolf sister's was caught in a rust, abandoned bear trap, till he freed her. While the wolves think of him as a hero, Zaken still dosen't like him, in fact he was jealous for before Kimbo, knew how to make stone weapons, he was the best hunter in the pack that could bring down a full grown watrbuffalo without even trying and by himself, till akimbo started to use stone weapons, he's killed more deer and Buffalo that Zaken.

One Autumn morning Kimbo went an early start to hunt for breakfast. His main pray was a rabbit or deer, but in the plains is instead a large male rhino, and it is angry, it sees Kimbo, he runs towards the nearest tree and climbs up to it. The Rhino charges to the tree causing Kimbo to jump off the tree and plunges his stone knife into the rhino's head to the brain killing it. He howls to the pack, the wolves heed the call and when they see the kill, not even Zaken couldn't kill a rhino, and now his jealousy has reach its peek.

That night in a stone mountain top, Zakon challenges Kimbo to combat at first Kimbo said no but once challenge is made it cannot unchallenged. Zakon attacks first, scratching Kimbo in the left thigh, and bits the right arm and the right side of the chest, Kimbo retaliates by bitting the left ear off and head butt him in the left side of Zakon's wound ear. As the damage wounds and blood dripping out, Zakon sees the cuts and bits did equal damage to Kimbo and goes for the kill but Kimbo grabs Zakon's front legs and swings him against the rocky side breaking the spine, and killing him. Kimbo then skins Zakon's body and wears the head like a hat and claws on his wrist and the rest of the skin on his back like a cape. He howls in the moon night, along with the other wolves.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter and just so you know he didn't wear a loincloth till he was 10 years old, and besides if you was raised in the wild youd be naked too. And theres even native tribes in South America and other nations where people dont wear cloths.**

In the morning Kimbo sat in a tree, eatting a piece of fruit, remembering his early childhood.

in the past: 9 years earlier, Kimbo was in the wolf's den, he's experiencing the Symptoms of cavemen, and begins painting a deer pictures. The paint is made of mud, blue barries juice, and grass due. This need, this talent, some what sepersted him from his animal brethren, it was the birth of an artist. However, with the birth of the artest, came the inevitable afterbirth; the credit. The credit is a monkey who walked in the wolf's den and looks at the painting wondering about it. To show his displeased he pees on it.

In the trees, at the age of 10 he makes, animal calls, then stands up and climbs down, and is pounce by one of his wolf brothers and sisters. The two wolves lick him on his cheeks as he laughs. He responds by licking them back, as they stopped lickinh, and Kimbo stands up the three began to walk, through the jungle till they come across the rest of the pack including their mother. They were getting ready to hunt, the trio wanted to go but they are too young in K9 years. So instead they head to the pond to swim.

They reach the pond then began to swim even cought a few fishes, as they finished swimming and shook themselves dry.

They return to their den, and begin to eat deer, and fish meat. As Kimbo watches his wolf family eat he feels somewhat uncomfortable. He sees everyone else has fur but he not him. He felt alone, so he decided to find fur of his own, he catches 5 rabbits, and a deer. And sowe them together with, a thorn and long grass tied together. He made a loincloth that stretches to his knees. He almost felt like the pack.

Back in the present, Kimbo, is called to hunt. He collects his spear, stone knife, and his wolf skin head gear. He's in the tall grass hidden from the water buffaloes, along side him is his wolf sister. They begin the attack going the weak members, Kimbo stands up and throws his spear at the bull with a injured leg, the bull is still moving so he rushes it, and he and his wolf brothers and sisters pounces on it and with combined body weight and teeth and calls digging into the bull's body. The bull finally dies, and they begin to tare it apart as for some they're stashed in the emergency supplies.

As the sun falls, and night rises, Kimbo remember another childhood memory.

The past, Kimbo is five years old, he's playing with the cubs, they bite him in a playful matter, and one of his sisters gets on top of him, and licks him, he laugh. Soon the wolf mother enters, and gives the cubs a tongue bath. Kimbo didn't like it fully, but neither did the other cubs.

Back in the present, Kimbo, sleeps through the night along side his wolf family. As the sun rises, Kimbo wakes up early to see the flowers bloom, and the grass due shine in the sun light. Then he hears a sound unfamiliar to him.

He rushes to find the source of the sound, he carfully hides himself, when he reaches the spot and sees, a tree hole in it with a blackish surrounding and inside the hole. He smells it, and it smells like rotten eggs, and finds a metal object on tge ground. He kneels down and picks it up, and smells it/licks it, till he reach, the bottom end and gags on the teast.

He hears another sound and hides in the bushes. What comes out are humans, to Kimbo is surprise they look like him but different. One was a Hindu man wearing a UN uniform a turbet. The second is a woman in traditional cammo safari uniform and has a flar gun, and has long black hair.

The woman says: "Again sorry for accidentally shooting off that flar." The man turns and responds: "It's alright. The tree didn't catch on fire. Thank goodness for that." Kimbo quickly and quietly leave without making a sound. The womans hears, something and says: "What was that?" She looks around and in the distance, she sees Kimbo, wearing his wolf skin, and swings through the trees. The woman says: "What os that?" She sees him swinging and takes a clear enough picture, before disappearing into the jungle.

Later that night, the woman looks through her pictures in the dark room, and enlarges her pictrue to see them better. The woman says: "Did I found a wolf man of India? Let's see what the world thinks." She sends it, to New York city, Shanghai, London, Tokyo, etc...and have it published it all over the globe. As for it being publish in London, where Jenny's apartment where see haves breakfast, eating bacon, toast, eggs anc coffee. She looks at the morning newspaper, and it reads on the front article; "The wolfman of India". At first she thinks its a hoax. Jenny says to herself: "Really a 'wolfman of India'? What a load. But i should see this just to be safe." Then she picks up her phone and calls Saavni. She waits till she answers Saavni: "Hello Jenny." Jenny responds: "Hay Saavni, did you read the newspaper?" Her Hindu friend says: "Yes. Wolfman?" Jenny says: "I know right? Say you wanna go to India to see this hoax real or not? While we're at it you wanna bring the gang?" Saavni says: "Sure. I was fixing to go to India anyway. I'll call the gang." So they hanged up and Saavni calls the rest and tells them to meet them at the airport.

At the airport, Dennis wearing a blue jeen vest and pants, a pare of boots a t-shirt underneath the vest and tenis shoes and long hair. Akio wearing a half shirt, and shorts and heart shaped sunglasses and has black short hair. Her sister Haruhi is wearing regular t-shirt and blue shorts has long black hair with a red strip runing down the left side and has sanddles on and wear glasses to see. Saavni wearing a traditional Hindu cloths underneath it a pair of pants and sandles, her hair curled in a long pony tail. Jenny wearing a black long sleeve short, and blue jeans, and has short blond hair. Haruhi asks Jenny: "So, why we're going to India?" Akio agrees: "Yeah, I mean you're not just 'let's just go to India' kind of girl." Jenny turns and answers: "I saw this picturein the newspaper, about a wolfman of India. It has to be a hoax but i just want to be sure." Dennies puts her right hand on her hips and says: "So you're aiming to prove there's something real?" Jenny answers: "Yes." So they continued to get on the plane, and headed for India to seach for the wolfman of India.


	4. Chapter 3

**Now don't judge me, when i post nudity you'd be serprised of nude in art, stories ect... but this nude just explaining it thats all.**

In India Kimbo was makinb bird calls, a few birds answer, and all of them lands on his shoulders and arms. Some of them crawled off on th other tree limbs, and some flew away. As Kimbo grew to the age of 14 years old, he's learns, all the calls of animals, and to some became his friends, and allies, others, not so much.

For example, in the plains, where water-buffalo graze he passes them, he pats a few to show he's not a threat. They know he may kill and eat a few of their weakest members, it's nothing personal just surivial of the fitest.

On the way to his den, a parrot flies and lands on his shoulder. Kimbo picks up a nut and gives it to the parrot friend, who flies away after being given the nut. As he flies off, Kimbo wonders why he is different? He has no body hair, he walks on two unlike other mamals, and, his senses are half as strong. He wishes there somebody like him.

In the Indian airport, Jenny and her friends exit the airport building and, are waiting for transportation, mainly a truck, with chickens in it. The girls arn't arfaid of getting dirty so they hopped on, and headed to a hotel.

As the girls unpack their suitcases, Haruhi says: "I brought my camrea, and tents for camping and searching for the wolfman." Akiko says: "I broight camo cloths for all of us when we explore the jungle." Denise holding a bear mace and says: "I brought mace that can take down a bear and a few taser guns incase we need against stronger animals." Jenny didn't say anything, but she's bring matches, flashlights, flair guns and sleeping bags, ect... for their camping.

Back in the jungle Kimbo was swimming in a pond, till he came up to shore and lays down besides his wolf mother, father and brothers and sisters. They've slept for an hour till they awaken and felt hungry so they go hunting for deer.

Meanwhile the girls are dreesed for their camping trip. Jenny is wearing a camo tank top, and black pants, with bear mace in her vest pocket and is wearing cowboy boots. Saavni is wearing a camo shirt, with blue jeans, and boots and her hair is in a pony tail. Denise is wearing a army camo half shirt, with army camo pants with army boots and baseball cap. Akiko also wearing a camo half shirt, with cut off jeans, and pink camo vest, and wearing sanddles and is wearing her heart shaped sunglasses. Haruhi is wearing a white tank top and black vest and khakis shorts and tenis shoes.

After being given a lift from a cab he gives them a ride to a small village who lives next to the jungle ironcally the village has stories about Kimbo, who's also calls him that as well. They're don't believe in superstitious things like sorcerers, or things like that, more religious beliefs. They think of Kimbo as a servent of Shiva protecting nature from disatser. Some believe he's a farel boy who became a wolf man like creature.

The girls enter the village and looked around Jenny, and Haruhi walks to the chief, and asks him about the wolfman of India. Jenny asks the chief: "We've been toiled your village is the closest to the area where the wolfman of India. Can you tell us about him?" Haruhi adds: "Is he like a classic werewolf, or something?" The chief answers: "No, we believe he's a spirit servent of Shiva. He protects the jungle and it's creatures. Many people such as poachers, gold diggers, and many other bad people. Many tried to capture him but non have even came close. Follow the trail, and when you reach the end stay there, many of our people who search for him, he's been spoted there, near a pond and waterfall." Jenny says: "Thank you." Haruhi stands up and bows respectfully and says in her native tongue: "Domo arigato Chief-san." Chief says: "You're welcome. By the way his name is Kimbo."

The girls travel for 2 and a half hours till they've reach their destination. At the end of the trail they see the beauty of the nature, and set up came then they've decided to take their cloths off, and began to swim naked. Their chest sizes are Jenny, Denise, and Saavnvi are c-cups and Akiko's is b-size and Huarhi is small.

Kimbo is minding his business then hears sound of the girls splashing and giggling so he swings tree to tree, to the location. He arrives to see strange creatures, they had body parts he dosen't have and vic versa. The girls leave the pond all but Haruhi, she heads to bathe in the waterfall. Kimbo sees the other girls dry off, near the camp fire. Haruhi was rubbing her hair and body in the falls, and brought a wash cloth to dry her eyes, but she can't fully see do to bad eyesight and need glasses.

Kimbo, slowly crawls twords Haruhi, he sees her naked body, and even how is both confused and wondering. Haruhi, who still having bad eyesight, can't see Kimbo and tries to grab her wash cloth but grabs Kimbo's loincloth by mistake and rips it off thinkinh it was stuck to a rock.

Kimbo having his loincloth taken from him, he finds annoyed, with her. As Hurahi dries her eyes and with a blurry vision seeing someone in front of her she moves closer to see better and she sees Kimbo and screams!

The girls hear the scream but still naked, they didn't have time to get their cloths, but turn to see Kimbo lifting Huarhi over his shoulder. And carries her and picks up his loincloth, and runs through the jungle, the girls began to chase after them, throught the jungle still naked.

So the girls chase Kimbo and Haruhi till she sees high enough tree limbs and lifts herself up grabs a tree limb and didn't let go, Kimbo turns to the girl but not paying attention trips on tree root. The girls cought up with them and Denise and Saavni jumps on him then started punching him while saying he was a pervert. Jenny and Akiko turns to Haruhi who was hanging on the tree limb, as they hold on to her to carry her down, she pants.

Denies hold on to Kimbo's shoulder, who is barely conscious, and says: "Who are you? And why did you kidpan Haurhi?" Dispite hit in the face and chest a couple of times and it's hurting, he couldn't answer cause he didn't knew the language, Denise turns to Saanvi and says: "Why dosen't he answer?" Saavni says: "Maybe he dosen't speak English. He must speak Hindu." So she translated in Hindu, but still dosen't answer.

Jenny turns to Kimbo and sees, a locket, the same kind her (assumed) dead brother. Jenny kneels down and holds the locket and opens it. It shows, a picture of her younger self, and her parents and infant brother. Jenny looks carfully and sees similarities to the infant picture to Kimbo and sees they're exactly alike. Jenny says: "Oh my God. Charlie? Is it you?" She sheds tears of joy and turns to her friends and self, realizing they're still naked and says: "Put some bloody cloths on!"

At first they're confued till they too realized they're naked so their faces turn red of embarrassment, then scream as they cover themselves. They looked around and cover themselves with large leafs. As for Kimbo who puts his Loincloth back on.

Back at the camp, the girls put their cloths back on, Haruhi puts her glasses on to see Kimbo, who is an attractive young man.

Jenny turns to Kimbo and says to him: "Charlie, I'm so glad you're alright. I just wish mom and dad survived." Kimbo still couldn't talk, or understand her. Akiko says: "Hum, Jenny I don't think he can speak." Denise: "I agree me and Saanvi spoke in English and Hindu and he didn't respond." Haruhi adds: "Not only that how did her survive after all these years?" Kimbo understood some of the words, so by using what he had to show how he'd survive.

Kimbo shows the picture of his infant self, and his wolf head gear, and they put two and two together. Jenny figures it out: "So you were raised by wolves like in the jungle book?" They all agreed that's amazing. Jenny says: "Well you won't have to live in the forest anymore my little brother. You're with me now." Kimbo is a little congused but since this female creature knows him in a way and looking at her, she's like an angel. Then Jenny turns to her friends and says: "As for you girls, I love you and I wouldn't mind you liking my brother and all but running around him naked I cannot allow, so nothing personal, but..." she rolls up a newspaper and beats them all.


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the next chapter sorry keeping you waiting I just need some time off.**

The girls finished packing all their camping gear and tents and are ready to head back to the village. Kimbo aka Charlie is still confused but stays with these girls for they kneow something he didn't know. Among the girls Haruhi was the only one besides Jenny who wanted to hold his hand on the way to the village.

In the village during the morning prayer, the girls and jungle boy enter it. They also ented the hotel, and Jenny adds Kimbo's name to their room even though it was against the dress code, but she reassured he'll get new cloths soon. So they use the stairs passing people but they whisper not to be rude say "That the jungle boy" of rumor? They entered their room and Kimbo is confused more with his new surroundings.

Jenny and her friend sat in the dining room while Kimbo sat in the living on the coach, and it's too soft for him. Jenny says: "So as you all know Charlie has been raised by wolves, since he was a baby. So we must teach him like teaching a infant." Saanvi agrees as dose the others who also want to help.

When they entered the living room Kimbo was still sitting on the couch. Jenny sits down next to him and says: "Charlie I'm your sister Jenny. Jen-ny." Kimbo repeats: "Jenny, Kimbo." He points to her then himself. Jenny sasy bacl: "No you're name is Charlie." But he still calls himself Kimbo. Till Denise got tired and says to break up the argument: "Ok, how's this; we'll call you Charlie while you call yourself Kimbo?" He agree to it and didn't argue.

The Haruhi says: "Hey Jenny I think Charlie needs a bath." They smell him and see he's filthy from head to toe. So Jenny says: "He dose need a bath." So Saanvi and Haruhi takes Kimbo to the shower but are stopped by Jenny. "Now remember no getting naked with my little brother." She gives a evil look in her eyes. They noddded in agreement mostly out of fear. Jenny, Denise, and Akiko went shopping for cloths for Kimbo.

Meanwhile Kimbo waits in the bathroom, as the girls dress for the shower. He flushes the toilet and that frighten and he gets on all fours and growls at it. Saanvi and Haruhi stripped off their cloths and slipped into school swimsuits. Haruhi asks: "Why dose Jenny want us to wear these swimsuit and not be naked while Charlie?" Saanvi answers: "Maybe since he was raised by animals, he dosen't know the opposite sex. So he may be in a state of confusion of the body." Haruhi couldn't argue with that logic, and so both finishd putting on their swimsuits and head for the bathroom.

They enter the bathroom to see Kimbo covered in toilet paper, and help him get it off. As they enter the shower Kimbo in his loincloth and the girls in their swimsuits, walks in, Haruhi turns on the shower which frighten Kimbo till Saanvi reaasured him its safe.

As the girls rince in, the water, Kimbi just stood there, letting the water run down on him like ran water only warm. He sees a bar of soap thinking it's food and tries to bite it, but Saanvi stops him and puts the soap down in a handel but it slips off. Saanvi squeezes a handful of shampoo, and washes Kimbo's hair but the length of the hair reaches down his shoulder and she knew some had to be cut but still washes it. As she finished scrubbing Kimbo's hair she slips on the bar of soap and reach for something to grab but she grabs Haruhi's swimsuit but the chest and rips it. Kimbo sees and still confued as Haruhi covers herself and gets on her knees, Saanvi sees her friend and says: "It's ok, Haruhi, it's ok." She rips off her swimsuit and says: "See? There you're not alone." Kimbo get down on all fours, and sniffs Haruhi then licks her on the cheek like a wolf. Haruhi was flattered since wolves lick to show affection.

The Jenny entering the hotel room yelling: "Hey Haruhi, Saanvi we're back and we've bought, Charlie some cloths and hair scissors, i hope you're done with..." she see her two friends naked and Kimbo on all fours, she thinks its something wrong and grew angry like a bull, her facd turn red like a lobster and her friends say 'that it's not what she thinks', but she beats them up like a couple of rag dolls.

After the shower beat up they explain everything she apologized, meanwhile Denise, was busy trying to get Kimbo to put cloths on, but everytime he rips it apart all the time. Till Jenny comes up with an idea, she takes off her shirt and gives it to Densie. Densie asks: "How's this gonna make any difference?" Akiko answers: "Ive read about this, animals have a high sense of smell and Jenny's shirt has her sent so that mean he'll trust her and the shirt." So Denise takes the shirt and gives it to Kimbo, along with a hair cut, that's been shorten to his neck.

Haruhi comes back from the local pet shop with a talking parrot. Jenny asks: "Haurhi why did you bought a parrot?" Haruhi answers: "To teach Charlie to speak. Since he was raised by animals so he knows the animal language so a talking parrot would help him." Jenny agree: "Good point."

So Denise goes back into another room, and puts the pants and shirt on Kimbo and while the pants fit, the shirt was big especially in the chest area. But when Denise holding on to Kimbo's shoulders, Kimbo wearing Blue Jeans and his sister's shirt black sleeveless shirt. The girls laughed a bit, but took him into the living room and began to teach him basic letters and shapes, and the bird translated what they said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while I've been having writter's block so, we've all had those but here it is.**

As the mirniysun, rises Charlie awakens and scratches then begins to search for something to eat, but still learning, he dosen't know how to open the door knob, so he scratches the door till wakes up his sister Jenny. She hears him and gets out of bed and walks to her brother's room, and opens it, as she opens the door her brother, he jumps out on to her and licks her on the cheek, she says: "Ok, Charlie stop. Stop boy!" But he still continues to lick her and she begins to laugh. "Stop that tickles." She laughter grew louder till it woke her roommates.

Soon all the girls herd the sound of laughter and as they leave their rooms, Saanvi says to Jenny and Kimbo: "Looks like you twp have an early start." Jenny responds while pushinh her brother off: "You see, Charlies was scratching the door, so I opened it, then he jumped on to me." Denise says: "I guess we haven't tought him how to use a doors knob yet."

Afterwards Jenny and Haruhi are making breakfast, pancakes, biscuits, toast, eggs, sausage, etc... Jenny has toast, eggs, and sausages and coffee. Harui and Akio has rice, and cooked fish and tea. As for Denise she has pancakes with butter and orange juice. Saanvi she has a fruit salade, and water. Charlie has raw meat pig, he eats it on the floor while the girls ate on the table, they'd ignore him as he eats the meat and tares it up.

After breakfast Akio and Jenny began to teach him how to speak thanks to the parrot who repeats what they say and he says it to Kimbo and they also began to teach him how to read. Kimbo repeats: "Parrot, parrot." So for two and a half hours they've been teaching Kimbo, but he's still new to all of this, but he learned enough to speak, one at a time. Kimbo says for the first time: "Jenny, I... want... to, see... wolf family...again." Akio asks: "Are you sure? I mean will they still except you?" He nods yes, at first they said no, but Jenny gave them the evil glare with a Japanese demon in the background that scared them to the soul. And so they packed for the trip only this time its for a day.

They hiched a ride that took the on the egde and began to walked into the jungle for an hour to the spot where they first found Kimbo aka Charlie. Charlie howles, to call for his wolf pack, as for the girls they set up camp Haruhi asks Saanvi: "Say Saanvi, I've been thinking since I've studied that wolves, bears, and deer are temperatured creatures, but the jungle is a tropical, so why are forest animals are even in the jungle?" Saanvi answers: "Well my theory is that animals from a different ecosystem must've traveled from their forest and into outer regains and do to climet shift and continental dfirt some animal had millions of years to evolve to fit this environment." And so Haruhi didn't argue afterwards, and sets up her teny in doing so she hears rustling in the bushes, so she picks up a thick stick, and what was in the bushes was a rabbit. She sighs in relief and goes back to setting up her tent.

As the sun begins to set Kimbo still is on the look for the wolf family that raised him as one of their own. Meanwhile the girls were roasting marshmallows and drinking hot coco, Jenny put her roasted marshmallow and put it between two chocolate bars and grand crackers, to make s'mores.

As time passed, all the girls and Kimbo are full stop, the girls slept in their tents while Kimbo sleeps in a tree. Haruhi sleeps nude while the rest sleep in pajamas. Kimbo has another dream of his childhood, this time he's a year old ridding on his wolf mother's back, to a small den entrance. He plays with the cubs one or two of which licks his cheeks. The wolf mother watches as her cubs including her adopted grew tired and began to nurse.

In reality Kimbo falls on to a bush, and is still asleep, he was a hard-sound-felt-sleeper, till he felt his cheek being licked, he wake to see one of his wolf sisters. They spoke in wolf language, she asked him why is he with these female humans? He answwers by saying they're his new friends, and one of them the blond one is his real sister as Saanvi wakes up she sees a wolf staring at her, she looks around to see a whole wolf pack, she nudges Denise who wakes up quickly in annoyance till she sees the wolves too, then screams that cuased the rest of the girls to wake, Jenny, Akio to see out side their tents, Haruhi comes out naked, to see everyone both her friends and wolves, but then covers herself and retreats back in her tent. Jenny says to Akio: "Give me ten minutes with your sister." Akio asks: "Why ten?" Jenny answers: "The first five to beat her up for being naked in front of everybody, the second five to get her cloths on." So Jenny walks in and beats up Haruhi.

After ten minutes Jenny and Haruhi come out of the tent, Jenny walk twords Charlie and says: "Charlie can you tell these wolves that I am your real sister, and that i am grateful for these wolves of taking care of you, but we've been teaching you how to be human?" So he translates for Jenny to the wolves, the one wolf brothers argue, Kimbo translates: "He says no I'm their brother. I try to tell him I'm human, but he's in denial." Till the wolf mother comes up to her adopted child. She explains how Kimbo was adopted to begin with, Kimbo translates in mid-sentence: "She says; 'That i was founded by the river side when I was a cub (a infant) then the wolves took me in as one of their own cubs. She also states that, growing up i was different since I didn't have fur, and I walk on two legs instead of four. And iused tools like a human." He finished translating and says for himself: "So i am human."

After a while of taking all the news in, the girls packed up their tents, well almost all the girls Haruhi pets a few of the wolves like dogs, and not one growled or bit, one of Kimbo's wolf brother's licks her on the cheek, Kimbo says goodbye to his wolf family and promise to visit every now again. So they began their journey back to the village.


End file.
